


Горько-соленый

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Рождество – грустный праздник для некоторых. И вместе с тем – светлый.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 6





	Горько-соленый

**Author's Note:**

> немного стекла.

Рождественское утро начинается с подарков. Всегда. Даже если ты полгода как остался один на свете, потому что из живых родственников только брат, а он вместо поздравлений разве что второй раз сломает тебе нос.

Альбус в тот декабрьский день долго лежал под одеялом с головой, боясь откинуть его, высунуться и убедиться, что в изножье кровати первый раз в жизни ничего нет. Кому есть дело до какого-то ассистента преподавателя в Хогвартсе, да еще и нервно вздрагивающего от любого дружеского слова? Норовящего повернуться спиной при малейшем проявлении симпатии? Не объяснять же всем и каждому, что ему слишком больно сближаться с кем-то после всего случившегося летом. После смерти матери и Арианы. После Геллерта. А еще больно и стыдно признаваться в том, что он натворил собственными руками…

Неотвеченные письма копились на его столе, недописанная статья для одного из научных журналов пылилась в корзине для бумаг, Альбус пытался не замечать ничего, кроме планов уроков и таблиц успеваемости, даже в библиотеке, словно наказывая себя, отворачивался, проходя мимо полок с книгами по трансфигурации и алхимии. Как будто бы даже мимолетная радость, которую ему могли доставить возня с опытами или решение сложных задач, была предательством.

Он не заслуживал ничего хорошего. Радости, чужого тепла, приязни — он даже праздничный ужин пропустил, сославшись на головную боль…

Дойдя до пика самобичевания, Альбус рывком откинул одеяло, чтобы заставить себя взглянуть в ту пропасть одиночества, куда он сам себя швырнул и дна которой достиг меньше чем за год.

В изножье стопкой лежали свертки.

Он смотрел на них долго, недоверчиво. Потом задрожавшими пальцами коснулся изящного алого банта на верхнем. Перевернул прикрепленную карточку. Дважды прочитал имя Пернеллы, которая надписала свой подарок «pour mon cher garçon». Оберточная бумага под его касанием зашуршала и начала осыпаться пеплом, показывая, что подарок нашел адресата.

Пернелла прислала теплый шарф и традиционное французское рождественское полено из известной парижской булочной. Николас Фламель и Батильда Бэгшот — новые монографии, обе с дарственными надписями и комментариями на полях специально для него. Элфиас, на письма которого он так ни разу и не ответил, прислал панеттоне и несколько колдографий из Рима, а также свои заметки с рисунками о сокровищах из хранилища венецианских дожей, намекая на игру слов. Еще были открытки от первокурсников, у которых он вел занятия, несколько зелий для крепкого сна от пожилой школьной целительницы, приятные памятные мелочи вроде зачарованных перьев от коллег; кто-то из школьных товарищей прислал поздравления и коробку шоколадных лягушек…

Альбус снова положил на колени шарф, погладил большим пальцем кисточку на конце. И понял, что по щекам у него текут слезы. Без рыданий и комка в горле — просто соленая влага, катящаяся из глаз, беспричинно и неостановимо. Первый раз с того ужасного дня.

Он не заслуживал хорошего отношения. Но все эти люди, вспомнившие про него в Рождество… Кому из них он сделает лучше, если отстранится от всего окончательно? Если не использует свои знания и таланты хотя бы в научной сфере на благо человечества? Замахиваться на всеобщее счастье жизнь его отучила, но если он сможет помочь хоть одному несчастному, закончив свои опыты с кровью драконов, начатые под руководством Фламеля…

Альбус не изменил свое решение даже вечером, когда большая серая сова, совсем нехарактерная для островов, принесла ему ярко-красную коробку, перевязанную золотым бантом. Без карточки — но в ней не было нужды: прислать ему черную лакрицу мог только один человек.

И продолжал присылать каждый год. Иногда только конфеты, иногда к ним добавлялись редкий свиток или малодоступный алхимический ингредиент. Пропустил только пятнадцатый, когда Европу сотрясала затяжная война всех со всеми и совиная почта была на военном положении. Альбус тогда, кляня себя на чем свет стоит, метался и не спал нормально больше месяца, пока знакомая коробка не прилетела в феврале.

В первое послевоенное Рождество она скромно ждала его среди остальной горы подарков — теперь преимущественно состоящей из книг. Альбус развязал ленту, снял крышку, ухватил черную палочку, вздохнул, зажмурился и откусил. За все эти годы вкус так и не стал приятнее. Горький. Соленый. Резкий.

Лакрица была на вкус как губы Геллерта. Ну, или это у его губ был вкус лакрицы.


End file.
